Facing The Teen Years
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: This is just a story I thought of while watching Charmed. Follow Wyatt and Chris through their teen years. Charmed Ones deaths through Wyatt's turning.
1. Info

(Here's information on the Charmed kids since they are pretty much the main characters in the story)

**Piper and Leo's Children:**

Wyatt Halliwell – 16 years old

Christopher Halliwell – 14 almost 15 years old

Pruelin Halliwell – 11 years old

**Phoebe and Coop's Children:**

Melinda Halliwell – 12 years old

Karma Halliwell – 10 years old

Honey Halliwell – 4 years old

**Paige and Henry's Children:**

Peace Halliwell – 13 years old

Paris Halliwell – 13 years old

Henry Halliwell – 14 years old


	2. They're Dead and Not Coming Back

(This story takes place in the future, right after the Charmed Ones are vanquished. I just thought it'd be fun to write a story on Wyatt and Chris as teenagers. So, here it is.)

Wyatt Halliwell sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. That was his last call for the day and he was happy. It was like ever since his mother's, aunts', and uncles' funerals he was in charge of everything. His grandfather helped out as much as he could, but there was only so much Victor could do for all his grandchildren.

Wyatt ran his hands through his dirty blond locks as he looked around from where he sat on the attic couch. The house was quiet. It was always quiet these days. At one time, kids had been running left and right, yelling and breaking things. It drove their parents crazy. If only their parents had lived to see this. Not one kid was running through the house and not even a whisper could be heard. It brought down Wyatt even more. But, he had to be strong. Even if he was only sixteen, he was the oldest kid in the family. It was his job to keep everyone together, though he could barely keep himself together.

Counting on his fingers, Wyatt thought of where everyone was. Phoebe's kids, Melinda, Karma, and Honey were all at the movies with a family friend. Paige's children, Peace and Paris were at Victor's house and Henry junior was hanging out with some friends. And his little sister, Prue, was in the kitchen baking cookies. Wyatt smiled, smelling them from the attic. Wyatt frowned, counting eight kids, including himself. As always, Chris was the one missing from his list. Why was it that no one seemed able to keep up with that kid anymore?

"Chris?" Wyatt called, hoping his brother would orb in.

When no blue orbs appeared and he didn't hear any footsteps coming towards the attic, Wyatt groaned and got up from the couch. Heading out of the attic, Wyatt sensed for Chris around the city. He couldn't be too far away, unless he was in the underworld. In that case, Wyatt would kill Chris. He didn't want Chris down there, especially after what happened to their mother. Chris wouldn't be that stupid anyway, would he?

Wyatt sighed with relief when he sensed Chris was in his bedroom. Thinking back, Wyatt realized Chris had been up in his room for a few days now and barely came out. It was starting to worry Wyatt. Chris was the empathetic brother and never hid what he was feeling from Wyatt. But, lately he'd been shut out from everyone and refused to reveal his emotions.

Standing outside of Chris's door, Wyatt rolled his eyes at the 'Enter at own risk' sign and knocked. He didn't get an answer. Wyatt knocked again, a little more anxious this time. Still nothing.

"Chris," Wyatt said, listening for any sounds on the other side of the door.

Wyatt knew for a fact that his brother was in the room, still able to sense him. So, why wasn't Chris answering? After the family he had just lost, Wyatt wasn't in any mood to take his time and find out. He waved his hand and the door handle clicked as the lock turned. Wondering why Chris had locked his door, Wyatt threw open the door. He immediately searched the room with his eyes, squinting through the darkness. Chris always shut his curtains, keeping his room dark. Wyatt flicked on the light switch and the room became bright again. With the light, Wyatt could now see movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to his right. Chris stared back at him, frowning at the sudden light he was exposed to.

Wyatt noted that Chris was sitting on the floor in the corner of his room beside his bed instead of lying on his bed, where he typically was when people walked into his room. From the way he sat, with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, it almost looked like he was trying to hide.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" Wyatt growled, his temper taking over as his panic disappeared.

"I was listening to my music," Chris said softly, sliding the headphones off his ears.

"Music isn't supposed to interfere with my calls," Wyatt pointed out.

"I blocked you," Chris admitted guiltily.

"You blocked me!" Wyatt asked furiously, not believing Chris would do something like that. "What if I needed you? What if someone was in danger and you didn't hear my call?"

Chris shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I just needed a moment alone. I'm sorry."

"Well, 'sorry' isn't going to cut it, Chris," Wyatt sighed as he frowned at his younger sibling. "What is with you lately? You've been totally off on your powers, common sense, and pretty much everything else."

Just as stressed as his brother, loads of built up pain exploded out of Chris. "Well, I just lost my mother! You'd think that would throw me for a damn loop!"

Wyatt glanced around the room as the lights flickered off and on again, affected by Chris's abrupt burst of emotion. Chris flinched, realizing what he was doing. He hardened his face and the lights returned to normal.

"You okay?" Wyatt said instead of 'I told you so' about Chris's powers.

"No, I'm not," Chris said somberly, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Wyatt closed the bedroom door so they wouldn't be disturbed before crossing the room and kneeling in front of his little brother. Wyatt knew he hadn't been caring for Chris as much as he should have in the last month or so. He was loosing his touch as a big brother. Looking at Chris, Wyatt's shame increased. How could he not have noticed the change in Chris over the short period of time their family was suffering? Wyatt almost didn't recognize the boy before him.

It was obvious Chris had lost weight. His shirt was large and baggy on his thin form and his jeans would have fallen clear off if not for his belt. His once tanned skin, from hours of running outside, had paled from being cooped up in the house. And Wyatt couldn't see how he had possibly missed the length of Chris's hair. In all the time Piper had been alive, Chris had kept his hair pretty short and cut to an acceptable style for his mother. It was like Chris's hair had gone on miracle grow since Piper's death. His straight dark hair just brushed the collar of his shirt and practically hid his eyes from view. Speaking of his eyes, Wyatt could barely stand to look at them. Only a little time ago, there had been a mischievous and slightly rebellious glint in Chris's bright emeralds for eyes. Now, his eyes had been reduced to a dull sea green color and were vacant as he stared at the floor.

What had happened to his brother? Oh, who was Wyatt kidding? He knew exactly what happened to Chris. He'd just given up after 'The Event'. Things that used to make him happy did nothing for Chris anymore. And no matter how much his cousins and siblings coaxed him, he refused to do anything pleasurable. It was about time that Wyatt got through to his brother.

"Chris," Wyatt started gently, putting his hand on Chris's knee. "When are you going to talk to me?"

Chris, aiming to avoid the conversation, fiddled with the chain on his jeans as he spoke. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You say that ever time," Wyatt said, recalling that Chris did if fact use the same words when Wyatt tried to get something out of him.

"Because, it's true," Chris said, turning his music back on.

When Chris put on his headphones and tuned his big brother out, choosing to bob his head to the rock coming from the headphones, Wyatt understood that it was time to be a bit tougher on his brother.

"Chris, stop with the music already." Wyatt ripped the headphones off. "It's like you block out the world with your music."

"I love music." Chris wasn't telling Wyatt anything he didn't know.

"I know you love music. You're the best musician I've ever seen. But, you haven't even touched your guitars or keyboard since…"

Wyatt trailed off when he saw Chris's eyes darken at the memory of the day everything went to hell.

"I hate to tell you this, little bro. But, Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry are all…"

"Stop it, Wyatt," Chris whined, covering his ears with his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Wyatt seized his brother's hands and tore them away from his ears, causing Chris to open his eyes, which were beginning to shine with tears. Wyatt knew this was the last thing Chris ever wanted to hear and it was absolutely the last thing Wyatt wanted to tell Chris. But, Chris couldn't run from the truth anymore.

"They're all dead, Chris. And there's no way they're coming back," Wyatt said, fighting to keep strong as he stared into Chris eyes.

"Shut up!" Chris screamed at Wyatt. "Don't you ever say that!"

Chris jumped forward to punch Wyatt, but his older bother anticipated the move and leaned back, managing to dodge the move and catch Chris at the same time. Chris angrily fought to get free from his brother's hold, hitting him and shouting off curse words. But, Wyatt tightened his grip, pinning down Chris's arms and keeping him in a bear hug, reducing Chris's struggles to kicking and squirming.

Wyatt looked behind him as Chris's telekinetic powers suffered from his emotions. Books, clothes, and much more other stuff went flying around the room, slamming into the walls.

"Let me go!" Chris yelled.

"Never," Wyatt promised, refusing to give up on his brother.

Chris groaned as he thrashed about for a few more minutes, every second causing Wyatt pain as he held Chris down. Their brotherly connection made them aware of what the other brother felt and Wyatt wished he could break that connection as Chris's struggles slowed. He felt every speck of Chris's agony and it was just about enough to break his heart.

"I've lost Mom, Chris," Wyatt whispered in his little brother's ear, making Chris shiver. "You're all I have left of her and I will never let you go."

Wyatt words cracked right through the emotionless shield Chris had been trying so hard to keep up and he broke down crying, too tired to fight anymore. Wyatt released Chris's arms and hugged the younger boy as close as he could without hurting him. Suddenly, everything that had been sailing across the room by Chris's powers dropped and landed on the floor.

"She's gone, Wyatt," Chris sobbed into Wyatt's shoulder.

"I know, Chris," Wyatt said with tears rolling down his own cheeks. "We don't have a mother."

It was hard for either brother to except that the woman who had raised them, protected them, and loved them was really dead. It wasn't fair that she was taken from them so early. But, since when had anything in the Halliwell family been fair? And the strange part was that Wyatt was actually the one having a harder time letting go and not Chris.


	3. Making Progress

**(Ayana Starman: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Tell if there's anything you want to see in it.**

**Melinda Faith Halliwell: I like that you read my stories. Thanks for your 'faith'.)**

Wyatt gave up trying to fix the sink when he heard the doorbell ring. He would have used magic to fix everything around the house. But, over and over again Prue had pointed out that that was personal gain. Oh, how he hated those two little words. What was the point of being twice blessed if you couldn't use your powers for whatever you wanted?

"I'm coming," Wyatt called to whoever was at the front door.

Wyatt opened the door to see his grandfather, smiling at the sight of his grandson.

"Hey, Grandpa. Thanks for coming," Wyatt said as Victor hugged him.

"Any time, Wyatt. I'd never miss a chance to see my grandchildren," Victor chuckled, glancing around. "Where is everybody?"

"Out and about as usual. So, you left Honey and Karma with Grandma Eva?"

Victor grinned, thinking about how his wife spoiled the girls. "That woman practically pushed me out the door. She loves spending time with them."

Wyatt and Victor walked into the kitchen. Wyatt made his grandfather some tea while he grabbed a soda for himself. Sitting down at the table, Wyatt sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was exhausted. It was just one thing after another lately. He didn't know how his mom and aunts ever did it.

Victor was well aware of his grandson's weariness. Wyatt was such a responsible young man and Victor was proud of him for that. But, Wyatt was still just a kid and needed to slow down.

"How are you, Wyatt?" Victor had to make sure that Wyatt wasn't on some nonstop energy kick like his cousin Henry seemed to be on.

Wyatt sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He looked much older than he was, no sleep taking its toll.

"I won't lie to you, Gramps. I'm totally worn-out and feel like I'm gonna pass out any minute. There's just so much to do," Wyatt confessed, taking a sip of his root beer.

"Wyatt, you have got to take it easy. I don't want something happening to you after what we've all been through," Victor said, hoping his grandson would listen to him.

Wyatt's expression became serious as he glanced upwards. "I'm not the one you need to worry about."

Victor followed Wyatt's gaze, guessing who he was talking about.

"How is Chris doing?" Victor asked, even more worried about his other grandson.

"Better," Wyatt mumbled, considering that was the only word he could think of to describe how Chris really was.

"Has he come out of his room for anything else besides school?"

Wyatt nodded slowly and said, "I talked him into going to the park with me once. But, that's about it, besides P3."

"At least he can go to P3 now without breaking down." Victor was happy that Chris was making progress. He was a lot like his mother and things really got to him.

"He still refuses to play with his band or go to swim practice," Wyatt informed his grandfather.

"Give it time, Wyatt. It's been only five months. I think it's going to take Chris awhile to bounce back completely."

"I don't even think he will bounce back completely. He's doing better, but…"

Wyatt sighed again, not able to bring himself to say what he was thinking. Unfortunately, Victor did it for him.

"He's never going to be the same, Wyatt. All of you kids lost a part of you and none of you are going to get over this, no matter how much better you think you are," Victor told Wyatt what he needed to hear.

Wyatt and Victor stopped speaking when they heard footsteps. A moment later Chris entered the kitchen, his sullen expression brightening up when he saw Victor.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Chris asked as Victor stood and the two hugged.

"Good. What about you, kid?" Victor asked, making sure to give Chris an extra long hug, knowing the boy needed it.

"I'm okay," Chris sighed, sounding drained.

"Sit down, talk with us," Wyatt said, sliding out a chair at the table with his foot.

Chris went to protest, but Victor led him over to the chair and sat down, prompting his grandson to also. Wyatt smiled, silently thanking his grandfather for getting Chris to stay.

"Want a pop?" Wyatt asked Chris.

His brother shook his head before saying, "I think I'll just get some tea."

Chris stood, almost tiredly, and walked over to make himself a cup of tea. While he was busy doing that, Wyatt and Victor whispered at the table.

"See, he is doing better," Wyatt said, glancing at Chris.

Victor nodded an agreement. "He is. But, don't rush him."

"Maybe I could get him to go over your house. It'd do him good to see Grandma Eva and hang out with you. You did get him to sit down here after all."

"I'll invite him over this weekend. You want to come to?"

Wyatt shook his head. He wanted that time to be just for his brother. Chris didn't need his brother, sister, or cousins to take the attention from him. That's how Chris always snuck away to a room or something.

"Chris needs some time away from all us other kids. He needs someone just to focus on him for once. And I'm too busy trying to wrangle our cousins to do that, even if I want to," Wyatt said, feeling bad for not being able to spend a lot of alone time with Chris.

"Talking about me?" Chris asked perceptively as he sat back at the table, stirring the sugar in his tea.

"Of course. You're just so fascinating," Wyatt joked, causing a small smile to appear on Chris's lips. "Holy crap. Is that a smile?"

The smile disappeared as Chris set his cup on the table. "I've smiled before."

"When was the last time you really smiled?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms.

Chris stayed silent, making both Victor and Wyatt smirk.

"You're taking too long to answer. So, that proves my point," Wyatt said victoriously.

Victor tilted his head to the side, staring at his younger grandson closely. Sensing Victor's gaze, Chris looked at the man and shrugged shyly.

"What?" Chris asked, sipping his tea.

"I don't remember your hair being that long," Victor said, just now catching on that Chris's hair was twice as long as it had been a few months back.

Wyatt laughed and Chris fought to keep a smile off of his face.

"Grandpa, you've been over here how many times and you still haven't noticed that? My hair got longer to," Wyatt said, running a hair through his wavy hair that had grown almost as much as Chris's.

"Now I know that I'm getting old," Victor chuckled and the boys couldn't help but laugh.

The phone suddenly rang and Wyatt jumped up to get it as Victor talked to Chris.

"Hello?" Wyatt said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Wyatt, this Ethan."

Hearing the name of the bass player in Chris's band, Wyatt glanced at his little brother as he lowered his voice.

"What's up, Ethan?" Wyatt asked.

"Did Chris say anything about coming back to the band? Because we really could use our lead vocals and guitar back. And you know I love Riley, but the girl can't sing. We've had to listen to her wailing for the last few weeks and my ears are bleeding. She needs to stick to guitar."

"Shut up!" Wyatt heard Ethan's sister, Riley, in the background then he heard a crash.

"Hey, no throwing the equipment!" Ethan yelled before talking to Wyatt again. "Sorry about that. Riley's a little upset about being rejected."

"I'm sure." Wyatt smiled, having a small crush on the beautiful guitar player.

"So, what about Chris?" Ethan asked.

Wyatt sighed, thinking about how he was going to explain to Ethan that Chris just wasn't going to play in the band anytime soon.

"You know how he is, E. I just got him to pick up his guitar again. I don't think he's ready for a show."

"I'm not asking for a show. I just want to get him back in the game, you know? I think if he at least hung out with us while we practiced, it might get him to open up," Ethan said, obviously concerned for his friend. Ethan and Chris had been almost as close as brothers before 'The Event'.

"Well, my grandfather is taking him for the weekend. Chris should be in a better mood when he gets back. If you guys could practice at P3, then I think I could get Chris down there," Wyatt said, already deciding not to tell Chris the real reason that they were going to P3. Chris would never go if he knew the truth.

"Awesome," Ethan said happily. "Thanks, Wyatt. I owe you one, man."

"No, I owe you one. This'll help Chris bounce back," Wyatt said.

"Alright, talk to you later," Ethan said once Wyatt heard the band start playing.

"Bye, Ethan," Wyatt said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Victor asked as Wyatt joined them back at the kitchen table.

"Just friends wanting to meet up," Wyatt said casually, avoiding Chris's gaze.

"Are you going?" Chris asked, kind of wanting Wyatt out of the house. All Wyatt did lately was watch over him and overprotect him.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, I have stuff to do at P3 instead. Want to come with me next week? I need some help unloading the stuff I ordered."

Wyatt was lying through his teeth. He hadn't ordered a single thing, having everything he needing. But, thankfully Chris didn't come down to P3 as much as he used to. So, he didn't know about that. And the only way he was going to get Chris down there for sure was to ask for help. The brothers hardly ever turned down each other when they needed help.

"Alright, I'll come down," Chris said, finishing off his tea.

Wyatt looked at Victor and saw in the man's eyes that he knew exactly what Wyatt was up to. 'Smart boy,' Victor thought, winking at Wyatt, who winked back.

The front door opened, signaling that the younger kids were home.

"And everything was so quiet," Wyatt grumbled, smirking at the running footsteps and yelling of his cousins as they made their way through the house.

"I'm gone," Chris said and orbed out before Wyatt could stop him.

Wyatt watched his brother's orbs travel up to the ceiling just as Prue ran into the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" the youngest child of Piper gasped as she jumped into Victor's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Don't suffocate him, Prue," Wyatt said, tossing a balled up napkin at his sister's head.

It hit Prue in the forehead and she angrily threw it back at Wyatt, catching him on the nose as she stuck out her tongue. Victor laughed, watching his two grandchildren tease each other. This was how it should be in the Halliwell manor, loud and always crazy with children. Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal.


	4. I'm Listening

After spending two days of trying to convince Chris to get out of the house and have some fun, Wyatt was finally able to talk his little brother into going to Victor's house for the weekend. So, after school on Friday, Victor came and picked up Chris.

"I could have just orbed straight to your house. You didn't have to drive all the way to my school," Chris said about five minutes into the drive back to Victor's house.

"Didn't your mother always get on you about orbing too much?" Victor asked, only changing the subject when he noticed Chris's face become depressed at the subject. "Besides, I didn't mind. This gives us a chance to talk."

"So, whose idea was this?" Chris wondered.

"What?" Victor asked, not understanding.

"Whose idea was it for me to come spend the weekend with you and Grandma Eva? I know it was either you or Wyatt," Chris said, staring out the car window.

"Why do you assume it was me or your brother? It could have been your grandmother."

"Grandpa." Chris smirked at the old man.

"Fine, it was both me and Wyatt. But, your grandmother practically leapt three feet in the air when she heard I was going to bring you home with me this weekend," Victor said, smiling at his grandson.

"You guys aren't very sneaky," Chris chuckled. "I asked Wyatt why I was the only one coming to your house and he said it was because no one else wanted to go. Does he think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

"There's no pulling the wool over your eyes, Chris."

"It's more like a veil," Chris said before pointing to the radio. "Can I?"

"My rules have never changed, Chris," Victor sighed, a little disappointed that his grandson would think anything other than that.

Chris surfed the stations until he landed on one in particular that he like. He switched up the volume a bit and Victor took a moment to focus on the rock playing from the speakers.

"You kids and this music today. I don't see how you can understand a word they're saying in these songs," Victor said as he put his left signal on to turn.

"It's called listening," Chris said in a slow and sarcastic voice, causing the older man to chuckle.

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I go to a concert."

Chris wanted to laugh at that. But, since he wasn't up for laughing much these days he just settled for aiming a quizzical stare at his grandfather. "Like I'd ever catch you at a rock concert."

"Don't be so sure of that. I hear that a certain band you're interesting in is coming to San Francisco. Now, let me think." He pressed his lips together, pretending to ponder over the band's name. "I believe they're called Crash to Kill."

If he hadn't had Chris's attention before, he most certainly had it now. The teenager's eyes could have bulged out of his head as he seized Victor's arm in shock.

"That's one of my favorite bands of all time. I've been trying to score tickets to see them for months," Chris said, in disbelief that he'd not know that C.T.K. was having a show in San Francisco.

"Well, they're out here now. And I, as you said, 'scored' us two tickets," Victor said and had to grin as Chris all but bounced in his seat at the words.

"Are you for real? You got tickets? Don't play around with me, Grandpa." Chris was as serious as a heart attack, his heart beating against his ribs in anticipation.

"If you don't believe me now wait till we are sitting nearly first row at the concert next week," Victor laughed just as he whipped two pieces of paper from his coat pocket.

Chris gaped at the tickets, seeing that they were authentic, before leaping at his grandfather and smothering the man in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!"

Victor's grin expanded and he removed one hand from the steering wheel long enough to ruffle Chris's hair.

"Don't mention it, kiddo."

It was obvious how better Chris did at his grandparents' home, away from the chaos of the Halliwell kids and weight of the Charmed Ones passing at home. Not long after he arrived, Chris's whole demeanor had changed. He instantly sat down to watch TV and play a few games of chess with his grandmother as soon as she bribed him with some of her famous chocolate fudge. He'd even opened up and chatted a little during dinner as Eva stuffed him with roast, only tearing up slightly if he came upon a very fond memory of his mother. Wyatt had been right in suggesting Chris spent time with his grandparents. This way he was out of the house, but still in familiar and loving territory. Plus, Eva was spoiling him rotten.

Victor stopped in the doorway on his way into the living room as a gentle and melancholy melody drifted across the room. Standing as quietly as he could, Victor watched his grandson strum the strings of his acoustic guitar to create the beautiful music. Chris's eyes were closed and he swayed slightly with the rhythm, feeling the music as any great musician did. Victor was tempted to walk away and allow the boy to continue releasing his inner pain through the instrument in his hands. But, it was late and sleep would do Chris some good.

"Knock. Knock," Victor chuckled as he rapped his knuckles on the doorframe.

Chris's fingers stilled and he swung his head around to smirk at Victor. His cleared his throat in embarrassment that he had been caught during one of his many moments where it felt as if the music had just taken over. Whenever he was playing, it felt like nothing else mattered. When there was music, it was just Chris's world and nothing could hurt him.

"Let me guess. Grandma Eva sent you down here to make me go to bed, right?" Chris said, knowing the hold his grandmother had over her husband.

"Hey, the woman ever has me on a bedtime. So, don't feel bad." A breath that Victor took to be a silent laugh by the smile on his lips came from Chris. "You should be heading off to bed anyway. It's past midnight."

"Already?" Chris gasped, taking a glance at his watch. "I didn't realize it'd gotten that late."

"Come on," Victor said with a wave of his hand.

Sighing, Chris got to his feet, bringing his guitar with him. He stepped under his grandfather's waiting arm and the older man held him close as the two walked out of the room.

"Are you having fun?" Victor asked and gave Chris's shoulders a playful shake.

Chris nodded, his eyes brightening a little. "I love it here, Grandpa. There's just something about your house."

"Oh, so you don't like the company of me and your grandmother?" Victor scoffed, mocking feelings of hurt.

"That too," Chris put in quickly.

Victor laughed and squeezed his grandson a bit closer in his embrace, knowing despite Chris being fourteen that the teen didn't mind.

"I think what you needed was to get away from your siblings and cousins. Prue is a handful alone. And I know it's not easy trying to take orders from Wyatt."

"No, that's not it," Chris disagreed, his brow wrinkling in a frown. "I'm used to all the others being crazy and pestering me. It's the other stuff. You know what I'm talking about. People are always dropping by to say how sorry they are about what happened and asking if there's anything they can do. My teachers are only being nice to me because they think the homework is too hard on me now. It's even like the demons are backing off because they feel sorry for us. Well, I'm sick and tired of people pitying me. They don't know me or what is going on inside of me. They can't even begin to identify with what I've been through."

Victor's own desire to pity his grandson rose when he saw the anger in Chris's eyes. But, that was the last thing Chris needed to see. So, Victor wiped his face of everything and nodded to let Chris know that he was listening. This was no result coming from his mother's death. Chris had always despised those who saw him as weak and tried to sympathize with him; forever having secret inferiority issues with Wyatt. So, Victor wouldn't do any of the sort. He'd just be there for Chris and let his grandson take the reins.

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't feel the same way as those people do towards you sometimes," Victor said and ignored the glare directed at him. "But, if you want me to back off, then I'll back off. All I want is for you to know that if you can't ever find a way to talk to Wyatt or anyone else, I'm here. I won't judge you or question you. All you have to do is come to me and that'll be enough."

By the time they reached the guest bedroom where Chris was staying, the young witch/whitelighter had thought it over and nodded once in understanding. Victor stared down into those jaded and troubled green eyes, seeing that the boy was exhausted and had nothing left to give.

"Goodnight, Chris," Victor said, wrapping Chris in a one arm hug and pressing a kiss to his head. "Remember. You can come to me any time and I'll listen."

He put his hand to Chris's shoulder once more before he turned away as a way to always let Chris know that someone was there for him. As he started to walk down the hall Victor listened for the sound of Chris's door closing to make sure the boy got to bed okay. But, it never came.

Victor halted abruptly and turned back to see what was the problem. Chris remained in the doorway, gripping the handle of the door as he gazed at Victor with stormy eyes glazed in a layer of forming tears.

"Can I come to you right now, Grandpa?" Chris voice couldn't even be called a whisper. It was so much quieter; almost unheard.

Victor's features softened, knowing his wife would scold him in the morning for keeping Chris up. But, it was worth it. The look on Chris's face said it was worth it.

As tenderly as touching a newborn, Victor put his hand on Chris's shoulder and steered him back to the living room as he whispered in his grandson's ear, "I'm listening."


	5. Control Freak

**Author's note: I hope you guys will like this chapter. It's sort of harder to type this story now. My father just past away on the 22****nd**** of September and I'm struggling to portray Chris and Wyatt's emotions. I don't want to get my own emotions mixed in there and ruin the story. So, forgive me if some of these chapters get a bit too emotional. Thanks for listening.**

It was the Monday after the weekend Chris had spent with his grandparents and the change in him may have only been slight; but it didn't go unnoticed. The Halliwell brothers were connected in a way that was unexplainable and Wyatt sensed it the instant Chris came home that the time spent away from the Manor had done his little brother better than expected.

"Time to fess up, Gramps," Wyatt said as soon as Victor slid into the booth with him at the back of P3. "What in the world did you and Chris do this weekend?"

"What do you mean?" Victor chuckled as he shrugged.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. What happened? When Chris got back last night it was like he was back to his old self," Wyatt said, not even making an effort to hide his thrilled smile. "I mean, look at him."

Both of their gazes turned to the fourteen-year-old sitting on the edge of the stage, talking and catching up with his band mates. The boys argued over who they thought was the hottest female singer while Riley, the sole girl member, faked gagging at the entire thing and muttered about how the others were so stupid. Wyatt wasn't exaggerating about Chris's attitude. Chris joked and laughed wholeheartedly right along with his friends, something he would not have done the week before. He hadn't even thrown a run-for-cover type of fit, like Wyatt thought he surely would, when he found out that he'd been tricked into hanging with his friends.

"We talked," Victor confessed.

"Talked?" Wyatt snorted. "You're joking, right?"

The answer was a shake of Victor's head.

"That can't be it, Grandpa," Wyatt said in disbelief and a frown pulled his eyebrows together. "I've been talking to him ever since… Well, ever since things got bad. Now I know what Mom meant by things going in one ear and out the other when she told us something. Chris totally ignores me. And if I even think about bringing up how he's been depressed, he rips my head off. He says there's nothing wrong with him and we don't need to talk."

"Well, you can't push him or he'll push back, Wyatt. You know how Chris is."

"Not the person he's been for the last few months. I don't know how to deal with him when he's like that. It's almost like he's a stranger to me."

"Lower your voice," Victor ordered when Chris glanced over at them at the rise in Wyatt's words. "No matter what, you know Chris better than anyone. So, you also know that Chris is very independent and won't give into help so easily. The kid was nearly at breaking point when he came to me, Wyatt. There's a difference. And you're his big brother. He looks up to you. It's not that he doesn't trust you or doesn't want to tell you how he feels. He's just a bit worried that he might seem weak in front of you for it."

"Chris knows I don't think he's weak. Hell, after me he's the most powerful Halliwell in the line," Wyatt said, always amazed at how his brother's powers had grown.

"See," Victor said suddenly, aiming a finger at his oldest grandson. "That's what I'm saying. Chris knows you're the strongest and wants to be like you. He admires you similar to how you admire your father."

"Admired. He hasn't even come around since the funeral. So, use the past tense, Grandpa," Wyatt corrected. The resentment towards his father couldn't be made anymore clearer in his chilled eyes.

"He's mourning in his own way, I'm sure. I'll bet you Leo will orb in when you least expect it," Victor said, suppressing his own infuriation towards the whitelighter.

As Wyatt had said moments before, Victor's words about Leo had traveled right through both of Wyatt's ears and drifted into thin air. Each day that passed caused Wyatt to loathe his father more and more. What kind of whitelighter disappeared on his charges? What kind of father abandoned his children? It wasn't as if Leo was around everyday in the past. But, he'd at least drop by once, twice if they were lucky, every week to have dinner with the family. He'd even send his children letters and gifts from 'up there' if he was away for too long.

The last time Wyatt had heard from his father was that night after the Halliwell funeral. Leo hadn't said a thing about not returning to the Manor and that's what ticked Wyatt off the most. His father couldn't have given him a heads up that he would have to provide for and be in charge of the rest of his family. And at least Wyatt had a chance to say goodbye. Chris and Prue's final farewells to Leo were a few tearful looks during the memorial service.

Victor snapped Wyatt into their conversation again when he spoke. "Back to Chris, he'll open up to you when he's a bit steadier and has more confidence. If not for you, Chris would be letting himself drown in his grief at loosing your mother. But, he's not going to do that as long as you're around. Though it may not seem like it now, the best thing you can do for your brother is to take a step back and let him heal at his own speed. Don't hurry the process and don't baby him. That's what gets him so mad at you."

Wyatt nodded, showing he understood. Victor had his concerns though. Wyatt more often than not took advice in and morphed it to fit his way of thinking. It had never really been an issue before, because Piper had immediately reprimanded him, as his mother knowing that being twice-blessed could go to his head at times. But, Piper wasn't around to check Wyatt on his 'I'm-in-charge' outlook. Victor prayed that the latest tragedy had shaken Wyatt onto the correct path and he wouldn't become obsessed with the responsibility dumped on him.

"Don't sweat it," Wyatt said to himself more than the older man sitting across from him as his gaze went to the other side of P3 to land on the person who meant the most to him in the entire world. "I have everything under control."

Victor watched the young blond's eyes rest on the slightly younger brunette and his hands physically shook with the rotten feeling he got from that one small look. Victor knew he was being irrational with the thought running through his head. But, the way Wyatt stared at Chris could almost be called… possessive.

"Wyatt," Victor said, reaching over to pat the boy's arm. "Remember that you don't have to do it all alone. I'm here to help with whatever you need me to."

Wyatt's face was frozen for a second or two before a grin spread on it and he laughed.

"I know how to deal with Chris and Prue, Grandpa." Wyatt paused and his eyes took on a darker shade as he added, "That goes for anything else that comes at me as well."

**My, my, my. I sense a little smidge of evil arising in Wyatt. Grief does funny things. It can make you stronger and teach you that you can make it through something terrible, like it has for Chris. Or it may tear you apart inside and pollute your brain until you've become a control freak, like it's working on doing to Wyatt. Stay tune for further chapters. I may post one more before Christmas if I'm not too busy with my other stories.**


	6. Daddy's Back

P3 was packed that night; the club finally returning to its former success. Music vibrated the floors, a sea of people moved to the beat, and the bar tenders almost couldn't mix the drinks quick enough for the demanding costumers. After 'The Event' a year ago, the club had lost many of its regulars because once rumor got around that Piper Halliwell had died then people assumed P3 would end right along with her. Not if Wyatt had anything to say about it.

Countless changes had been made in the Halliwell family for the club. Since Wyatt would be out of the Manor more, Victor and Eva moved into a house down the street from the Manor and undertook the duty of caring for all the younger children; driving them to school and doing whatever needed to be done for their grandchildren. Wyatt had been dropped out of his and Chris's high school to start home schooling and put a great deal of his life into P3. His work had unquestionably paid off and some could even say one of San Francisco's hottest clubs wouldn't be so famous if Wyatt Matthew Halliwell weren't running the show.

Of course, the musical talents of another Halliwell could definitely be attracting young, good-looking, particularly female customers too.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Wyatt demanded when he at last tracked his brother down.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chris mumbled under his breath before swinging back around on his bar stool to continue flirting with a supermodel-like redhead in a sexy, crimson minidress.

"Excuse me," Wyatt cut in loudly, glaring daggers at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted as the girl gasped, "I beg your pardon?"

"You have to be…what…19? 20? I bet you got a fake id. That's one crime for you."

The girl's face paled and Wyatt knew he'd called her on the underage drinking and id scam. But, the fact that she'd been trying to hook up with his extremely reckless and horny teen brother, who wasn't even the owner of a driver's license, had Wyatt's blood boiling.

"You want to know what your second crime is? I believe intending to have sex with someone whose sixteenth birthday isn't for months counts as conspiracy to commit rape," Wyatt spat, the threat that if she didn't get lost on her own that he'd do it for her in his stance.

"This isn't happening," Chris sighed with his face in his hand and shook his head tiredly.

"I thought he was older. My bad," said the redhead, throwing her hands up like Wyatt was holding her at gunpoint.

"Yeah, your bad," he huffed and seized Chris's wrist, literally yanking the younger boy off the stool so that he stumbled several times before he was forced to jog to keep up with Wyatt, who kept a bruising grip on his thin wrist and dragged him through the crowded club.

"Why do you always do that, man?" Chris hissed, shoving Wyatt roughly in the shoulder.

"Because you always make me. What is with you and older women? Have you, at any point in your life, thought of asking out, making out, or even getting it on with a girl your age?" Wyatt scoffed.

"Hey, that girl was very willing to believe I was eighteen," Chris said and Wyatt knew it to be true because Chris could pass for legal with his height and maturing features if he employed them properly.

"Yeah, and I bet she was very willing to take advantage of you," Wyatt pointed out the negative side, nudging a path through the people so him and Chris could get to the stage.

"What's wrong with that?" Chris chuckled and a grin, the same one that had caused many a girls to go gaga and hand over their phone digits, appeared on his face.

"You…" Wyatt trailed off, sick of repeating the same thing to the young seducer.

It clicked then to Chris that he was being led around like a puppy on a leash.

"Where are you taking me?" he wondered.

"Your band is about to go on," Wyatt told him with a look that he had copied from his mother.

"That's now!" Chris gasped, peering past Wyatt to see that Ethan, Riley, and Benjamin were all set and ready to rock on the stage.

Aware that the band could not start without their lead singer and guitarist, the positions switched and Chris was in the lead as the brothers rushed to get where they needed to be, not paying a speck of attention to the number of rude comments coming at them for knocking aside a person every so often. Chris broke through the crowd first and rummaged through his backpack behind the stage for a guitar pick. Once Wyatt had escaped the mob, he slumped his tense shoulders and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Chris had squatted to check his reflection in the shiny silver floor. How could someone who scored chicks 24/7 be that insecure about his image?

"You're killing me, Chris," he growled, kicking the boy in the shin.

"I should have worn a different shirt," Chris muttered, picking and wringing at his black skull t-shirt, a usual habit when he got the jitters.

"Crowd's getting restless, Wyatt," Ethan yelled in their direction.

Not able to stand it when Chris rearranged his dark shoulder-length hair for the fourth time, Wyatt grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Alright, you're all pretty," Wyatt teased. "Now, get your ass up there and quit acting like you've never done this."

"But, the crowd's never been this huge before," Chris gulped, green eyes the size of baseballs when he estimated how many people were out there.

"Are you serious? You vanquish demons on a regular and you're afraid of those people."

"I can't throw them in a wall with my powers if they don't like me, Wyatt."

"I don't see why not," Wyatt snickered, moving his newly stage frightened brother in front of his microphone. "You're on, emo boy."

Chris couldn't get out much more than a squeak for a protest, because Wyatt introduced the band, patted Chris's side in encouragement and leapt off the stage. Still, Wyatt did happen to catch the middle finger Chris held up behind his back just for his big bro before the band exploded into the starting song.

It didn't matter that Chris's band was a gigantic help to roll in the customers. Wyatt let his brother and his friends play there for basically one reason and one reason only: Chris. Wyatt had spent the last year doing other things besides restarting P3. Making positive that Chris got his own life together was another. Yes, it was true that some of Chris's old life just didn't cut it for the fifteen-year-old anymore. He'd quit the swim team, dropped track and soccer as well, and lost most of his friends in school because of his brand new take-no-bullshit attitude. But, Wyatt could live with those. Chris had his weekend talks with Victor that their cousin Henry said were more like therapy in his opinion. And Chris put forth the same amount of effort and sweat into his music as Wyatt did P3. Chris was far from mending his broken heart completely. But, having voluntarily accompanied Wyatt and the other children to the cemetery on the anniversary of the Halliwells' deaths proved that Chris had taken the step to truly accepting that his mother was gone. Chris would be alright, just as long as no disasters came sweeping through.

"Wyatt," Hank, a rookie bartender, said as he tapped his boss on the arm.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked, straining to make his voice sound composed. He not only had a sixth sense with Chris. Wyatt had a minor sensor to warn him of danger and it was fresh in the air by Hank.

Hank aimed his thumb over his shoulder at the office. "There's some man here who says he's your father."

If there was ever a mistake to be made, it was to say those few simple words.

Hank inched back and blinked repeatedly, swearing he witnessed actual blue flames ignite in Wyatt's eyes.

"What the…?" Hank sputtered grasping his chest where his heart was beating crazily.

Wyatt rotated his head a few inches with a demonic rigidness and stared Hank down with his glowing fiery eyes.

"You will forget all of this," Wyatt commanded, a subtle hiss to his voice that slipped into Hank's mind until he was Wyatt's puppet. "And you will not let anyone near that room."

Hank, eyes glassy while Wyatt had a hold over him, nodded slowly.

"Get back to work."

Hank returned to behind the bar obediently and Wyatt released him from the mental manipulation once he was able to cast the fire from his eyes. Though the flames were missing, that didn't mean Wyatt's gaze was any less bloodthirsty. Wyatt took each step towards the office with such composure and poise that it was too strong to be comforting. Death was in the air. Wyatt was going to make it happen for what Leo had put him, his brother, and his sister through.

Wyatt turned the handle of the room and slipped in ever so silently. Easing the door shut behind him, Wyatt had one final glanced at Chris as his brother sang with the overheads lights giving him a heavenly glow that hung a halo just above his head. Wyatt promised that Leo wouldn't survive so that the angel pouring out his soul on that stage would never suffer again.

"Hello, Wyatt," Leo's voice quietly reached Wyatt's ears.

As he was shutting the door on the divine image of Chris, Wyatt whispered, "This is for you and Prue."

**Oh. The change is happening and Wyatt's darker side is taking over. Will he really kill Leo? I don't know myself. Well, since I'm the author, I'm banking on yes. Tell me what you think I should do. You just might get your wish if you're quick enough to review before I type up the next chapter; though I already have it in my mind how it might end. If I do it my way, it's not going to end well. Also, I had to throw in Chris being attracted to older women just for Bianca (Who's one of my favorite characters). It also makes Chris a little rebel-like. Stay tuned.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

There will be no more updates from any of my stories for the next one or two months. I'll be taking that time to rewrite a few of my older stories to improve my current stories and plots. My writing style has changed so much since I first began at fanfiction and I need to fix my older work. A few new characters will be added and some storylines will change. So, when I do update, I suggest you re-read any stories I mark 'Rewritten'.

STORIES THAT WILL BE REWRITTEN:

**1: Forced Love In The Family**

**2: Forced Love In The Family 2**

**3: A Dangerous Life**

**4: Five Brothers**

**5: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past**

**6: Five Brothers: A Look Into The Past – Part 2 (Both T Rated and Unrated Versions)**

Sorry about doing this to you guys. But, I personally feel it needs to be done. I've been tiptoeing around my own writing errors for too long and need to fix them. I hope you understand and like the new versions of the stories once I post them.


	8. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
